Fantasie
by Celithravien
Summary: Als ihre Sommerträume eines Morgens wahr werden, sind sie jenseits von Ginnys wildesten Erwartungen. femslash


FANTASIE  
  
Zusammenfassung: Als ihre Sommerträume eines Morgens wahr werden, sind sie jenseits von Ginnys wildesten Erwartungen. f/f  
  
Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht JKR und besitze die Harry Potter Charakter daher nicht. Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn f/f slash euch beleidigen sollte, aber die Originalautorin denkt, es ist schön. Und ich (=die Übersetzerin) bin da vollkommen ihrer Meinung.  
  
"Fantasie" ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Original (Fantasy) ist auch hier bei ff.net zu lesen.  
  
Der Schmerz zwischen meinen Beinen kommt jetzt immer öfter. Ich kann nicht länger durch das Zimmer schauen, ohne sie zu sehen, und ich kann sie nicht sehen, ohne zu wünschen, sie sei bei mir.  
  
Der jüngste meiner älteren Brüder lud sie ein, um den Rest des Sommers mit unserer Familie hier im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, und die gleiche Einladung wurde zu Harry geschickt. Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, war einst das Objekt meiner Begierde. Jetzt, wenn ich zurückdenke, weiß ich, dass ich mich verstellt habe.  
  
Sie ist es, die ich nun, sorgfältig und traurig , beobachte, denn ich weiß, dass der Schmerz nicht weggehen wird. Ich bin vorsichtig, denn die Ideale der Gesellschaft haben dies als falsch erklärt. Sie lehnt gegen unseren Küchentisch, ihr Kopf ist zurückgeworfen und sie lacht. Ron steht nah bei ihr; die Spitzen seiner Ohren sind rot und ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass er die gleichen Gedanken über sie hat wie ich.  
  
Ich werde rot, bis meine Haut so rot ist wie meine Haar. Stell dir vor, in das gleiche Mädchen wie dein Bruder verliebt zu sein!  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Ginny?"  
  
Ich drehe mich so schnell um, dass ich fast von den Stufen falle. Jetzt werde ich wieder rot; Ich kann es fühlen. Harry steht hinter mir, seine Hand liegt auf dem Geländer, und Sorge hält seine emeraldgrünen Augen davon ab, zu zwinkern. Ich sage gar nichts, weil ich in diesen Augen verloren bin. Ich wünschte, dass mein Körper irgendwie auf den Blick, den er mir zuwirft, reagieren würde, aber er tut es nicht.  
  
Ich wünschte, ich starrte in schokoladenbraune Augen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Harry", sage ich, und bemerke, wie meine Hand zittert. Ich laufe an ihm vorbei, verschwinde hinter dem Absatz und fliehe praktisch in mein Zimmer. Ich will sie immer noch.  
  
Ich passe auf, dass ich die Tür hinter mir abschließe und falle tränenüberströmt auf mein Bett. Für so lange Zeit wollte ich nichts mehr als den großen Harry Potter haben, den berühmten jungen Zauberer, sein Interesse auf mich lenken. Ich dachte, das wäre das Ende von allem, aber das ist es nicht. Ich strecke mich auf meinem Bett, mein Rücken und meine Arme liegen flach auf der Decke. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es nie das war, was ich wollte.  
  
Meine Hände sind an meiner Taille und schieben meinen Rock hinunter. Ich könnte ihn auch einfach hochziehen, aber das finde ich hinderlich. Meine linke Hand zupfen am Stoff meines Höschens und gleiten zwischen die abgetragene rosa Baumwolle und das grobe rote Haar. Ich weiß genau, wo ich hin muss; ich habe das schon so oft vorher getan. Es ist traurig, und es ist falsch, dass ich genau weiß, wo ich mich berühren muss.  
  
Es gibt da ein Verständnis. Ich brauche diese Berührungen. Ich brauche es, mir vorzustellen, es sei ihre Berührung. Ich muss mir ausmalen, dass ihre Hand mich an den Rande des Wahnsinns und wieder zurück bringt. Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch, ein anderes Mädchen zu lieben, aber ich brauche sie und ich will sie und ich denke, ich habe mich in sie verliebt. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und ich bin ihre. Meine rechte Hand schlüpft unter mein T-Shirt, unter mein Unterhemd und berührt meine Brüste. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn ihre Hände mich berühren würden.  
  
Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Ich glaube, dass ich zumindest auf dem Weg bin, eine Frau zu werden. Zumindest habe ich die Figur einer solchen, das ist sicher. Meine Klassenkameraden beneiden mich um meine frühe Entwicklung. Ich habe Kurven an allen richtigen Plätzen, sagen sie. Meine Brüste sind runder und voller als die mancher Siebtklässler. Ich stöhne, während ich mich berühre und lasse mich gehen.  
  
Genau da öffnete sich die Tür.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Die Stimme ist so süß und engelsgleich; sie gehört dem Mädchen, von dem ich mir wünsche, das es mich liebevoll streichelt. Meine eigenen Finger tun das aber, und ich stelle mir nur vor, es seien ihre. Ich stöhne und sie erschrickt. Ich möchte aufhören; meine Wangen sind rot, aber was soll ich tun? Ich kann damit nicht aufhören; Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich bemerke, dass ich ihren Namen gestöhnt habe.  
  
"Ginny..." Die Tür klickt leise hinter ihr und auch ihre Stimme ist leise. Meine Hand beginnt sich schneller zu bewegen, wilder. Ich lasse ganz los und bemerke wirklich nicht, dass das Objekt meiner Begierden direkt vor mir steht und mich geschockt anstarrt. Ich stöhne noch einmal und meine Hand stoppt. Meine Fantasie endet so wie immer.  
  
Es dauert einige Minuten, bis ich meine Fassung wiedererlange. Ich bemerke es nicht, aber es sind Tränen in meinen Augen, als ich Hermione ansehe. Erst als ich sehe, das auch sie weint, bemerke ich es.  
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte die Tür abgeschlossen," sage ich leise. Ich bin traurig und mir wollen die Tränen kommen. Sie sollte das nicht sehen. Ich bin ein dreckiges, vulgäres Mädchen und sie ist mein süßer Engel.  
  
Hermione tut etwas, dass mich überrascht. Sie durchquert den Raum und setzt sich auf die Ecke meines Bettes. Meine linke Hand ist immer noch an meinem eigenen rauen Haar und von diesem abgetragenen rosa Schlüpfer bedeckt, aber meine andere Hand ist wieder aus dem T-Shirt hervorgekommen. Es fällt sachte neben mich auf die Matratze.  
  
"Ginny," atmet sie. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Die Finger ihrer linken Hand schnüren sich mit den meiner rechten zusammen. "Das war..."  
  
Nein, das hatte ich nicht erwartet.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid," weine ich.  
  
"Nein!" Hermione antwortet kräftig, fast gewaltsam. Ich schaue schuldbewusst zur Seite. "Ginny... du verstehst mich nicht. Ich meine, das war das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe."  
  
Hermione hat mein Masturbieren gerade schön genannt. Mein Atem verfängt sich in meinem Rachen.  
  
"Du bist das Schönst, was ich je gesehen habe."  
  
Jetzt weiß ich, warum Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern. Ich sehe sie schließlich an. Eine ihrer Hände ist immer noch verzweifelt um meine geklammert, aber ihre andere streichelt jetzt meine Haare, die vom Schweiß ein bisschen nass sind, aus meinem Gesicht.  
  
"Nein," krächze ich. "Du verstehst nicht..."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht?" Hermione sieht mich erschrocken an. "Ich muss... ich muss es wissen."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ginny," sagt sie, "du hast mich sicherlich schon vorher gehört."  
  
Ich habe sie vorher gehört? Was sollte ich gehört haben? Ich höre jedes Wort, dass sie sagt; Ich höre ihr mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit zu.  
  
"Ich höre dich immer," sage ich verzweifelt.  
  
"Nein..."flüstert sie. "Ich mache es auch. Es ist okay."  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht!" rufe ich leise. "Es ist nicht in Ordnung, Hermione. Du verstehst nicht. Ich habe an dich gedacht. Ich denke immer an dich. Ich denke immer wieder an dich."  
  
"Oh," Hermione sieht entsetzt aus und ich beginne wieder zu weinen. Sie wirkt panisch und tut jetzt das Überraschendste.  
  
Sie reißt meine Hand von meiner Scheide weg. Meine Finger sind feucht und sie leckt jeden einzelnen genüsslich. Es ist mehr als ich ertragen kann; ich kann fühlen, wie ich wieder nass werde. Sie leckt meine Finger bis sie wieder ganz rein sind.  
  
"Ich." stammelt sie und sieht wild aus. Sie sieht genauso aus, wie ich mir immer vorgestellt habe, wenn ich mich selbst befriedigt habe. Ihre Hand verlässt meine und ihre beiden Hände bewegen sich zu meiner Taille. Mein Höschen schiebt sie grob hinunter und befördert es bis zur Bettkante. Sie liegt jetzt auf dem Bett und schiebt meine Beine auseinander.  
  
"Küss mich," befehle ich ihr und sie tut es. Ihre Lippen sind weicher als die von Neville, und er ist der einzige Junge, den ich je geküsst habe. Ich öffne sie mit meiner Zunge; ihre flackert zärtlich gegen meine. Sie trägt ein geknöpftes Hemd und meine Finger machen jeden einzelnen geschickt auf.  
  
Ihr BH lässt sich vorne öffnen und ich reiße ihn auf. Ihre Brüste schwingen verführerisch vor mir als ich aus ihrem süßen und quälenden Kuss löse.  
  
"Du," sage ich, "trägst zuviel."  
  
Ihre Knie fallen auf die Matratze und meine Hände bewegen sich zu ihren Hüften. Ich streife ihren Rock ab und irgendwie schaffen wir es ihn auf den Boden zu werfen. Sie ist eigentlich nackt; ich bin noch von der Taille an bekleidet. Mit einer fast brutalen Leidenschaft, von der ich immer geträumt habe aber nie als wahrscheinlich gefunden habe, zieht sie sowohl mein T-Shirt als auch mein Hemd über meinen Kopf.  
  
"Ginny." stöhnt Hermione und bricht über mir zusammen. Ihre Brüste reiben gegen meine und die Seide ihrer Unterwäsche, die gegen meine Klitoris reibt ist kurz davor mich wahnsinnig zu machen. Ich merke, wie ich zweifelnd ihre Wäsche greife und verzweifelt versuche sie abzustreifen. Ich bekomme sie bis zu ihren Knien, den Rest muss sie selber erledigen. Ich greife die weiche Haut ihres nackten Hinterns und ihre Hände schlüpfen neben meine Schultern.  
  
Dann stoße ich sie plötzlich weg. Sie ist offensichtlich überrascht; sie sieht schuldig aus. Ich grinse und stoße sie dann gegen das Bett. Jetzt knie ich über ihr und lehne mich gegen ihren nackten Bauch. Ich berühre einen ihrer Nippel neckisch, was ein sexy Stöhnen von Hermione erregt. Ich reibe ihre Brüste zärtlich mit meinen Fingern; ich liebe es, wie sie auf meine Berührung reagieren. Sie werden hart und ihr Gesicht ist ganz rot.  
  
"Ich hatte meins für heute," flüstere ich und lehne mich an ihr Ohr. "Jetzt bist du dran."  
  
Mein Kopf ist zwischen diesen herrlichen Schenkeln, die von vielen Tagen am See gebräunt sind. Ich schiebe sie so weit wie möglich auseinander and grabe mich selbst in dieses wundervolle verbotene Gebiet. Ich beiße sie zärtlich, ich liebe den Geschmack ihrer süßen Säfte. Meine Zunge flackert experimentierend, zuerst in ihre Vagina, dann gegen ihre Klitoris. Sie stöhnt ziemlich laut. Ich bin langsam und quälend mit meinen Bewegungen, denn ich liebe wie ihre Brüste hüpfen. Sie atmet sehr unregelmäßig und sie sehen wie zwei herrliche Berge aus. Sie sind wesentlich größer als ich sie mir vorgestellt habe. Diese Hogwarts Umhänge verstecken so viel.  
  
"Oh Ginny, oh Ginny, oh Ginny," Murmelt sie die ganze Zeit mit halbgeschlossenen Augen. Mit einem letzten Flackern der Zunge, verliert sie alles. Sie schreit vor Vergnügen auf und klammert sich verzweifelt an meine Bettdecke. Als sie endlich ihren Atem wiedererlangt sehen ihre Augen glasig aus. Ich stecke mich neben ihr aus, und presse meinen nackten Rücken gegen sie. Ich kann ihre Brüste fühlen und drehe mich sodass sie diese langen Beine um mich legen kann.  
  
"Zu was macht uns das?" frage ich. Ich liebe die Art wie ihre Hände meine Brüste umfassen, wenn sie ihre Arme um mich legt. Dieser Moment liegt jenseits meiner wildesten Träume.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht," sagt Hermione. Sie küsst meinen Kopf. "Es kümmert mich nicht... Ich liebe dich, Ginny."  
  
Mein Herz klopft schneller, als es tat, während wir uns küssten. "Ich liebe dich, Hermione."  
  
Ich drehe mich zu ihr herum und presse meine Brüste gegen ihre. Ihre Beine gehen auseinander und wir rücken zusammen sodass wir uns überall berühren. Es ist wunderschön in diese schokoladenbraunen Augen zu starren.  
  
"So viele Fantasien," murmelt Hermione. Ich weiß genau was sie meint.  
  
Ü/N: Ein großes Dankeschön, wenn ihr eure Meinung hierzu hinterlassst! Celithravien 


End file.
